Strike
WARNING: STRIKE MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE/BLOOD Strike is a TV series focusing on a group of users with magical powers fighting in a huge tournament known as the "Wikia Combat"... Characters GOOD CONTESTANTS * Drakis Terran- Drakis is a warrior, born, raised and trained in the Hephaestus Caverns. He has the magical abilities to manipulate darkness and to shapeshift into a black dragon with white eyes. He is skilled in combat with knives, swords and bows. He is based off of Wikia User TheLonelyHydreigon456. He has blonde spiky hair and white eyes. * Kyun Neptuna- Kyun is an archer, born in the Forests Of Odin and trained by elven rangers. He has the magical abilities to manipulate water and to magically always hit his target with his bow. He is skilled in combat with hunting knives and bows. He is based off of Wikia User Khranus. He has black messy hair and green eyes. * Achter Vyne- Achter is a mage who can magically control fire, along with a variety of other spells. He was trained in the prestigious mage academy Hecate's School For The Magically Gifted. He is skilled in combat with many magical spells and fire. He is based off of Wikia User Draco333. He has auburn brown hair and orange eyes. * Fyri Ouranos- Fyri is a star born, a human blessed with the power of the moon and stars. She was born, raised and trained in the Deserts Of Ra, where she learned to control her strange abilities. She is skilled in combat with a scythe or her powers. She is based off of Wikia User PetStarPlanet. She has silvery gray hair and pink eyes. * Thibos Brutus- Thibos is a hunter, born in an orphanage and roaming the Woods Of Tyr. He has the magical abilities to summon wolves and to create a new creature for every one he slays. He is skilled in combat with a hunter's weapons. He is based off of Wikia User Thibo1102. He has black hair streaked with brown and bright purple eyes. BAD CONTESTANTS * Hyperion Solan- Not much is known about Hyperion, except for the fact he can manipulate all sorts of light at his will, artificial or natural, he is highly skilled in all sorts of combat with blades and that he is not hesitant to play dirty and be cruel to achieve his needs. He is based off of Wikia User Poseidon133. He has golden eyes and brown hair. * Emberi Vulcan- Emberi is the older of a duo that are skilled warriors for hire. Emberi can control fire, similar to Achter, and is the powerhouse of the duo, while his brother Gelatini is the striker and can manipulate ice, a little like Kyun's power, but frozen. He is based off of Wikia User Whirly Volcano. He has bright blue eyes and black hair. * Gelatini Vulcan- Gelatini is the younger of a duo that are skilled warriors for hire. Gelatini can control ice, a bit like Kyun's power, but frozen, and is the striker of the duo, while his brother Emberi is the powerhouse and can manipulate fire, similar to Achter. He is based off of Wikia User GetiniPvZ. He has bright blue eyes and black hair. OTHER CONTESTANTS *Lucas Aeraon- Lucas is a bounty hunter better known as The Royal Phrarodox. He has the ability to manipulate electricity and the air around us, using this to ruthlessly take out his targets. He is skilled with practically all weapons and his ability. He is based off of Wikia User RoyalPharodox172. He has thunder yellow eyes and black hair *Behiroz Cryen- Behiroz is a member of the ruling council of the city Odin. He has the magical abilities to use telekinesis and to control weak-minded people. He does not use any weapons, but instead a collection of moving clay figures he can control. He is based off of Wikia User BCtheBoss. He has black hair and brown eyes with glasses. *Codezi Nyel- Codezi is an outlaw and criminal throughout most of Mythos-Thoron. He does not have any powers but is a master of stealth and disguise as well as having dual magical pistols which have infinite ammo and inflict fear upon their targets. He is based off of Wikia User CouyZDX. He has dusty orange eyes and blue hair. *Dyaren Hendor- Dyaren is a skilled necromancer from the Hades Wastes. He has the magical ability to rise skeletons and zombies from the dead, and they fight for him. He is skilled with a knife and always has two skeleton knights by his side. He is based off of Wikia User BHCreations. He has black hair with a white stripe and golden eyes. Plot On the lost Isle Of Quetzalcoatl, a tournament is being held to determine the best warrior in the lands of Mythos-Thoron, and 12 skilled warriors from across the various godly domains all congregate at the island. Five trials are set up, and the first two to finish all the trials battle to the death, in an attempt to pick the true best warrior in the lands. However, not everyone is willing to play fair to win this deadly game, and a group of young heroes may just be his targets... Episodes # The Lost Tournament # The Warrior's Crown # The Torturer's Wheel # The First Trial # Arena Of Triumphs # First To Fall